New Blossom
by Lucky Black Moon
Summary: War is raging. Naruto and Sasuke are hurt and where the heck is Yamato? Sakura brought a new mystery along with her son and her family.
1. New Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

Warning: Male!Sakura, Light bashing, Child abuse, Yaoi, Eventual MPreg

XXX

Chapter one – New enemies

'Ah! I'm about to be chakra depleted.' Satsuki thought while panicking. 'If I don't have chakra, my secret will be revealed. I need to convert _it _into chakra.' He channelled _it_ and rapidly turned _it_ into chakra. 'I have now at least one quarter of my normal capacity, good enough.' He tsked, 'I should never have healed Sasuke-teme.'

A loud scream tore Satsuki from his thoughts. _Naruto._ _No, not him. _He dashed in the direction of the shout and he thought his heart would stop. Naruto had been injured, and not some minor wounds but a really serious one. Madara had engaged in a battle with Naruto and had been able to severely injure Naruto.

"Sakura!" Naruto shouted. Satsuki's first thought was 'I hate this name', and the second was 'I have to save him!'

Satsuki dashed towards Naruto. He arrived to where Naruto was lying right next to Sasuke; the blonde's breathing heavy, and Satsuki's hands lit up with green medical chakra. He scanned Naruto's prone form and he became more worried. 'He has six bruised ribs, one broken which has punctured his left lung; his right femur and his tibia are broken. He also has inhaled quite a bit of smoke…'

He had to heal Naruto quickly. Hinata, who had followed Satsuki, had been battling with Madara and was been overpowered by the older shinobi. Satsuki set to work and had healed Naruto in record time.

"Hinata! Go and look after Naruto!" he shouted. The girl jumped back and he punched the ground with a chakra-laden fist. Both he and Madara avoided the rocks which went flying due to Satsuki's punch.

"Nice hook little girl," Madara commented, smirking.

"I'm not a little girl, you old bones!" Satsuki roared. Madara's eyes widened slightly but he smoothed his features into his cold smirking mask. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared in front of the Slug Princess' apprentice.

"Sakura, I need you to help Obito. He needs medical care," the jounin said. Satsuki glanced back at Madara. He then healed Kakashi and whispered, "Distract him, okay?" and got up and ran to Obito.

"Hi Tobi! How are you? Chakra exhaustion, right? Ok, I will channel some of mine to you so please, do not fight against it," Satsuki said while setting to work.

"Saki-chan… You don't hate me?" Obito asked.

"Why should I? You have done what you thought was right, so no," the medic answered.

Minato asked "You know each other?"

"Yeah, kind of…" replied the other ninjas in unison.

Several seconds passed in silence, apart from the sounds of the battle. Satsuki removed his hand from Obito's chest and sighed silently.

"You are out of danger but you will need rest," Satsuki informed the Sharingan user. He turned to Minato and asked, "Can you make sure that he is not injured please?"

Minato simply nodded and Satsuki took off to where he left Naruto. He asked to Hinata, "How is he doing?"

"H-He should b-be alri-alright," answered the shy girl.

Satsuki nodded to her, "Nice job." Hinata, astonished, simply stared at him.

"I will help Kakashi-sensei, okay?" Satsuki said and he jumped into the battlefield again. He adjusted his gloves and ran next to Kakashi. The older jounin glanced at him but said nothing. Together, they rushed towards the co-founder of Konoha.

Satsuki threw some shurikens at Madara but the latter dodged them. Kakashi's hands flew into multiple of handseals and he shouted, "Suiton: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

A giant stream of water in the form of a dragon charged towards Madara. He counter-attacked by using 'Katon: Fireball Jutsu'. The two justus collided and steam was formed. Meanwhile, Satsuki was preparing his next attack. He had only few seconds to make eighty nine handseals. But before, he had to drop his genjutsu. He was using too much chakra. He dispelled it and started the very long sequence of handseals.

After the steam dissipated by a creative use of a Futon jutsu of Madara, Satsuki looked at him in the eyes and whispered, "Tears of a Demon, Binding." Madara stood there immobile with a slightly dazed look. A solid looking rope of chakra appeared in Satsuki's hand and he manipulated it to fasten itself around the Uchiha.

Then, silence…

Satsuki glanced around, anxious. 'Why no one is reacting? Have I done something wrong? Have I changed that much?' As he was thinking, one knuckle head ninja and an emo one were regaining consciousness.

The blonde jumped to his feet and shouted, "Madara!"

Sasuke muttered, "Shut up, usuratonkashi."

The two looked towards the battling ninjas and gaped.

"Did Kakashi-sensei defeat the Madara?" asked Naruto.

"N-No Naru-Naruto-kun. It w-was Sa-Sakura-s-san," answered a very red Hinata.

"That useless girl? I doubt it," scoffed Sasuke.

Angry, Hinata whispered louder than ever with Naruto in the vicinity, "Sakura-san is not useless! Without her, half of our forces would be dead! And Madara would not be captured!"

Sasuke brooded silently.

"Is Sakura-chan injured?! I'm gonna kill that bastard if he hurt her!" exclaimed Naruto.

Hinata blushed slightly but whispered firmly, "Naruto-san, if you look there, you would see that Sakura-san is perfectly healthy."

In the battlefield, Satsuki noticed that his teammate and ex-teammate were awake and apparently well enough to argue with Hinata.

He shouted, "Kakashi-sensei!" and tossed the chakra rope to the silver-haired shinobi.

'Nice to see that Hinata has gathered enough courage to talk back to Naruto and Sasuke,' he thought.

He was concentrated on his thoughts but was still aware of his surroundings. He felt two very familiar life forces coming towards him. 'Crap! These two know that I dropped my disguise!'

Suddenly, a beam of light hit Satsuki in the middle of his back. His eyes widened slightly and they suddenly lost all their light.

Meanwhile, the other ninjas, who saw the pink-haired shinobi (who they saw as Sakura, the sweet but temperamental kunoichi) defeat The Almighty Madara be hit with that strange beam of light. They could only stare at him, still shocked.

Two persons appeared with loud cracks, a man and a woman. "You little bastard! You shouldn't have done this!"

XXX

To be continued.


	2. The Akatsuki is What!

Chapter Two – The Akatsuki is what?!

"You little bastard! You shouldn't have done this! James, make him hurt himself!" screamed a hysteric red haired woman.

A black haired man raised a piece of wood and snarled cruelly to Satsuki (Sakura for the shinobis) "Stab yourself with a kunai."

Satsuki reached down in his holster and pulled out a kunai. Without any hesitation, he brought his weapon down and jabbed it into his thigh. His eyes showed a flicker of light but it immediately dimmed.

The two strange persons did not know, but Satsuki had been fighting against the abnormal mind-controlling jutsu. It was not like the Body Switch Technique of the Yamanaka, it was even stronger. He had been able to overthrow it and was free but he had formed a plan. The pink haired male might not be a Nara, but he was considered the best 'kunoichi' in the academy for nothing.

His plan was simple; he would make the strangers believe that he was still under their 'spell' and he would attack them.

The red haired woman started to laugh maniacally. "Take that you whore!" she shouted.

Satsuki mentally rolled his eyes, 'As if this would pain me.'

The man, James, then ordered, "Kill the idiots behind us. You'll kill the ones in front of us last." He smirked, "These ones are your friends, right?"

The pink head slipped past the two new villains and retrieved another kunai out of his thigh pouch. He smirked slightly and swiped his kunai in a grand arc. Two thuds could be heard and Satsuki slumped to the ground.

This knocked Naruto out of his stunned state and he rushed to his pink haired teammate, Sasuke trailing behind him. "Sakura, are you alright?" he asked loudly.

Satsuki simply nodded.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, since when you have pierced your ear? And what's that earring?" asked the blonde. Satsuki stared at him, "We stopped a war and you are asking me about an earring?" He was reminded about his promise and sent a jolt of chakra to his red half-moon earring.

"But Sakura-chan, it's the first time I see it and last time I saw you, you didn't have it, 'ttebayo!"

Satsuki opened his mouth but he could not even say a word before he was interrupted by a soft crack and a cry.

"Ka-chan!" a childish voice shouted before Satsuki was tackled to the ground by a black blur.

Satsuki looked down his chest and said, "Harry-chan, what happened? Are you alright?"

The little boy nodded, "Tou-san will be here at any moment."

Naruto and Sasuke stared at the 'mother' and son. "That's your son Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Satsuki gave him a look which said 'Duh'. He then heard several other cracks and he found Harry and himself surrounded by a familiar comfortable warmth.

"Tou-san!" said Harry happily.

Sasuke whispered, "Aniki…"

Uchiha Itachi and the other Akatsuki members had appeared, alive and well. And accompanied by other weird persons. The shinobi could only stare with their mouths agape.

"Satsuki, you should release your genjutsu," said Itachi, who was hugging Satsuki. So much for being an Uchiha.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Naruto.

"Me," Satsuki answered.

"Huh… And how…" tried to say Naruto.

The pink haired shinobi sighed and made a single handseal. The branches on Neji's body and all the other ninja disappeared. Neji groaned, sat up and looked around him.

"Excuse me, but what is happening?" he asked.

"Neji-san, the war is over," answered Satsuki.

"Just what the heck is happening?!" shouted an exasperated Naruto. Satsuki gave him a look which said 'Shut your trap, you are scaring my child' as he hugged Harry closer to him.

"So-sorry Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo" said Naruto.

"Haruno Sakura, what happened? Why is the whole Akatsuki alive and who were these persons, especially the one who are without heads?" abruptly asked Tsunade.

"Uh… We could send the injured to be treated and then, I will tell you all."

All of a sudden, Harry asked, "Ka-chan, is that my baa-chan?"

All the Konoha ninjas inhaled sharply. They all knew that Tsunade became violently when someone called her a granny. The only one who could escape harsh punishment was Naruto, and he always got bashed in the head.

"You lazy bums, what are you doing here?! Go do some repairs and tend injured! And someone go retrieve Yamato, for Kami's sake!" barked the young looking blonde kunoichi. All the shinobis apart from the Konoha Eleven, the Sand Siblings and some jounnins and chuunins scurried away.

Tsunade gazed at Harry, "Harry-kun, right? Yeah, I'm your grandmother" she hummed. She turned to Satsuki, "Good job he sure is cute, musuko."

The pink haired boy smiled at her, his mother would always accept him no matter what.

Naruto stuttered, "Son? What do you mean by son?"

"Well, Harry-chan is my son," answered Satsuki.

"That's not what I mean, 'ttebayo! Tsunade-baa-chan called you her son! You're a girl, right?!" exclaimed Naruto.

The pink haired boy sighed but Itachi replied for him, "Uzumaki-san, have you at least noticed that Satsuki is a male?"

"What?!" screamed Naruto. Sasuke, the Konoha Eleven and the Sand siblings were flabbergasted. Well, Sakura was always a tom-boy but to be a boy…

Suddenly, Ino screamed, "Gah! We have bathed together!"

Another kunoichi shrieked, "Me too!" Soon, most of the women present were screaming and blushing.

"Girls, I'm sorry about that, I myself didn't know I was a boy till some time ago…" said a very embarrassed Satsuki. It was not as if he was a drag queen…

"These persons, they were involved in your lack of knowledge?" asked Shikamaru, inclining his head towards the dead persons.

The other shinobi simply nodded. "They were my… parents. You may don't believe me but I didn't have a nice and friendly family," he said while looking pointedly at Sasuke. "This little guy neither before I took him in…" he added, looking sadly down his son.

Before he could explain his statement, another crack resounded in the battlefield and Satsuki shouted to the person who just appeared very much irritated, "Will you stop upsetting my son!"

Harry had hidden his head in the crook of his 'mother' and was shivering in fear.

"Satsuki Haruno, you shall give me the boy," came a freaking annoying voice (Satsuki's words) layered with a thick accent.

"Humph. As if I would give up my son, you bastard!" yelled the pink haired shinobi.

"Then I do not have other choice th-" the stranger stopped and stared at one of the still unknown person. "Tom!"

"Dumbledore," said curtly a raven haired man, his lips quirked in a cruel smirk. Mirth danced in his ruby coloured eyes, so much like the Sharingan. The man looked at Satsuki, who nodded and shielded Harry and muttered something.

The man, Tom, snapped his left wrist and a piece of wood slid down the sleeve of his coat-like garment. He raised it and said in a deadly voice, "Avada Kedavra."

A beam of green light shot out from the tip of the piece of wood and hit the old man in the centre of his old chest. Dumbledore crumbled to the ground, unseeing eyes staring at the sky.

Satsuki sighed and released his hold on Harry.

Suddenly weird symbols appeared above the body of the dead old man. Satsuki stood up and gave Harry to Itachi. "Look after him, ok?" he said and bolted towards the corpse. "Get back!" he ordered. Everyone backed away, fearful and confused.

The young shinobi raised both his hands and erected a dome around him. Using his pointer finger, he wrote something in the air and glanced back at his son and Itachi. More strange characters appeared around Satsuki.

Itachi, realising what Satsuki intended to do shouted a wordless cry. A flash of light, and Satsuki was gone.

XXX

To be continued…


	3. Magic exists!

Chapter Three – Magic exists!

"That boy!" shouted a blonde of about twenty five, clearly exasperated. He was a strange man to the shinobi, but they had seen weirder. His silver eyes looked around the group composed of nuke-nins and other normal looking persons, even if one of them actually said something and a guy dropped dead. But said guy was really old looking so…

"My Lord, what will we do?" asked a young black-haired woman, her voice having a crazy edge to it. Many of the shinobi present cringed. That woman was like a female Orochimaru.

The red eyed man answered, "We shall wait for Satsuki to return and fulfil his end of the bargain." The woman nodded and grinned maniacally.

"Excuse me but who are you? While we were at war, you trespassed on the Land of the Samurai. Mifune-san will have to deal with you," said Gaara.

"We are… allies of Satsuki," the blonde man responded diplomatically. "Our Lord here was acquainted with him since some years back."

"Some years?! Sak-Satsuki can't be more than sixteen years old! He met your 'Lord' when?! When he was a kid?" shouted Naruto.

Itachi suddenly declared, "Satsuki is a ninja; he can disguise himself. He is actually nineteen."

Naruto choked on air, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. He swayed slightly before toppling to the ground, having passed out due to the shock.

Who could blame him? He was in love with a man three years his senior, and allies from the guy appeared out of the blue with some kind of super weird kind of chakra which could kill with a simple word… Well, one could go in shock.

Sasuke watched him impassively, he also was still stunned from the unexpected arrival of him thought-to-be-dead brother. He was discreetly trying to stare a hole in Itachi's head by his willpower, but of course, Itachi noticed him but said nothing.

The elder raven haired man was too busy trying to console his son.

"Do not worry, Harry. Your mother will return…" He did not continue. No one knew when Satsuki would return, if at all.

Harry nodded and motioned for his father to pick him up. It would have been quite humorous in another situation, seeing Uchiha Itachi with a child in his arms.

The young boy buried his head in the crook of Itachi's head and shifted closer to the older raven haired man. He wanted his Ka-chan. But Ka-chan was not here, so he clung to his Tou-san.

"Ma… That's quite confusing. How about you answer some questions of us shinobi? That light these persons threw at Satsuki, what was it?" asked Kakashi, who was still gripping the chakra rope restraining the dazed looking Madara tightly in his hand. "Satsuki could have avoided it."

The young blonde turned to face him. "Firstly, we should tell you something. You ninja possess some kind of energy called chakra, is it? Then, we are what you could call wizards. In our case, we too own a fairly similar power. The name of this particular power is called magic."

"Ok, so you guys are wizards and can execute some tricks with your magic. And sir…"

"Ah! Excuse me. This man is our Master, Lord… Voldemort," the blonde man's voice faltered as he told the shinobi the name of his Lord. "And I am Lucius Malfoy."

"I got it. So, what about Satsuki? But first, that light?" Kakashi questioned.

"That… light as you said was a curse. It is called the Imperius Curse. It was surely part of Satsuki's plans, which he didn't share with us. For Satsuki's disappearance, frankly, I have no idea. Dumbledore, that old goat, he predicted his death. He had used some kind of runes and Satsuki had tried to counter them," the blonde man said.

They all fell silent.

Most jumped in surprise when they heard Madara speak.

"Then, I will have to fill in the gaps of Satsuki's unexplained disappearance."

Kakashi took out a kunai and pointed it threateningly at the older man. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I know what happened to your dear missing Blossom."

"Really? You know where is Ka-chan, mister?" Harry spoke up. He raised hopeful eyes to Madara. The girls present swooned, cooing at the boy's cuteness.

Still restrained, Madara smirked wolfishly. "Yes little boy, I know. He should be in the past."

"The past?" the small raven haired boy repeated curiously. "Ka-chan went back in time? That's so cool! But sir, do you know when he will return?"

"Well, he did stay three months before finding a way to return to his time."

Itachi sighed inaudibly. "Kami help us," he muttered under his breath.

XXX

To be continued...


End file.
